lolita_novelfandomcom-20200216-history
Mona Dahl
'Mona Dahl is Dolores Haze's best friend at Beardsley College. ' Biography Mona Dahl was born in the New England town of Beardsley. She is Lo's best friend, & the leader of their group. Her parents are very lax, as she had a relationship with a marine who was a legal adult. She is loyal to Lo, & refuses to divulge any of her secrets, & covers for her on multiple occasions. At one point Mona develops a crush on Humbert, but he does not return her interest. Of all of Dolly's friends, Mona is perhaps the only one who knew the full extent of Lo's home life. She was the one who got Lo into theater, & she may have also been the object of Quilty's eye. Though it is never confirmed, Mona may have been a lover of Lolita. In the 1962 adaptation, she was supposed to be the daughter of John Farlow & Jean Farlow. In this adaptation, she lived in Ramsdale, New Hampshire, & attended the summer dance with Dolores Haze & a boy named Kenny as her date. She is mentioned later on in the movie when Lo comes home from her party, saying it got too boring. Lo spoke of Mona to Humbert about her relationship with a marine. The only time she was ever on camera was when she was at the dance. Appearance In the novel, Mona is described as "handsome in a coarse sensual way", & having "ceased being a nymphet if she ever was one." She has a "curiously husky voice", "artificially waved dark hair", "earrings", "amber-brown prominent eyes", & "luscious lips". She also has a "chocolate brown mole on her womanish back". Even Humbert, who is not easily impressed by non-nymphets, has described her as "beautiful." Personality Humbert describes Mona as "elegant, cold, lascivious, & experienced". She is fiercely loyal to Lo, despite being described as "elegantly evasive". She is a very talented actress & has an I.Q. of 150. She is a very humorous little girl, with a dirty mouth that is very reminiscent of Dolores'. She is very flirty & capricious, & is apparently very sexually experienced. Relationships Dolores Haze- Dolores is Mona's best friend, the two get very close through the theater production & attend many parties together. They are very close, & Humbert even believes them to be lovers at one point. They are fiercely loyal to each other, & they help each other through their hard times. The two are abnormally sexually experienced for their age, & both have been in sexual relationships with grown men. Dolores once said, "Mona is the only friend I've got." Humbert Humbert- Mona develops a crush on Humbert at one point in time, but he does not reciprocate her feelings. Despite her feelings for Humbert, she still remains loyal to Lolita & does not sell her out when Humbert tries to catch her in a lie. She is coolly cautious of the widower, as she knows what he did to Lolita & does not want her friend to get hurt. Trivia * Mona Dahl is played by Erin J. Dean in the 1997 adaptation & Susanne Gibbs in the 1962 adaptation.